Ou veux tu aller ?
by Calamithy
Summary: [OS, yaoi, fic expresse hotel xd] Un reveil bruyant. Deux corps allonges. Un drap pour les separer.Fic pour mon petit poulpe et ma lunanamoi.


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS.**

**Rating : T voir M quand même, c'est un peu sensuel ce truc.**

**Pour qui : petit poulpe et lunanamoi pour les remercier du week-end ! Cette fic a été écrite ce matin à cause d'un réveil quelque peu brutal. C'est court XD.**

**Résumé : pourquoi se lever ?**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, j'ai répondu à tout le monde même si vous ne l'avez pas encore reçu, c'est la faute à ffnet. **

* * *

* * *

**Quelque part, à un certain moment, un certain endroit XD **

¤

Une sonnerie entre cavalerie et chant du coq qui met au garde-à-vous.

Un grognement.

Un corps chaud, musclé et nu roule au dessus des couvertures pour atteindre péniblement le rebord d'un lit inconnu.

Une main aux doigts calleux tâte, cherche la source du dérangement pour le pulvériser.

Mais la source en question, visiblement, ne se trouve pas de son côté du lit : il vient de se prendre le coin de la table de chevet bleu turquoise pour rien.

¤

- …

¤

Et la cavalerie-coq casse les oreilles…

Et le propriétaire de la main tâteuse grogne encore.

Plus fort.

Un appel ?

¤

- HN.

¤

Un autre grognement se fait entendre.

Un corps tout aussi nu, tout aussi musclé, allongé sur le flanc, sous la couverture, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

Une main frileuse sort de sous les draps pour brasser l'air à l'aveuglette et se cogner lourdement sur le mur au dessus de sa tête,

¤

- Aïe.

¤

balance un objet dont la forme lui fait vaguement penser à une lampe de chevet qu'il ne reconnaît pas vraiment (si tant est qu'une main puisse penser).

Un corps frileux qui, emporté par le mouvement, se retrouve allongé sur le ventre…

¤

- Ooof.

¤

Un corps dont la main finit par tomber, la paume la première sur un petit objet plein de touches qui vibre sous sa main.

¤

- Désolé, 'ro.

¤

L'objet ne vibre plus, ne sonne plus.

Le silence se fait, seules les respirations parlent encore.

Et le bruit des corps sur, _sous_ les draps.

Les doigts frileux rapprochent l'objet à hauteur du visage et un œil indigo, bouffi, s'ouvre difficilement.

10H05.

¤

- …

¤

La main frileuse est tentée de balancer l'objet quelque part dans la pièce étrangère, pour retourner se glisser sous la chaleur rassurante des draps.

Pour rejoindre le reste de son corps au chaud.

Mais les neurones se réveillent, la sonnerie insupportable faisant doucement son effet, comme un mauvais café.

10H05.

¤

- MERDE !

¤

Le corps sous la couverture, engourdi, groggy, se précipite, s'emmêle dans les draps, si pressé qu'il est de sortir…

¤

- Ooof.

¤

Mais au lieu de rouler pour sortir du lit, il se retrouve contre le corps au dessus des draps, séparé par cette même peau virtuelle, mais si réelle en même temps.

Doux rempart de coton.

Brun contre châtain.

Face à face.

Bleu contre violet.

Nez à nez.

Souffle contre souffle.

Rictus contre rire nerveux.

Contre.

Tout contre.

¤

- …

¤

La main du corps au dessus des draps avait brusquement tiré les couvertures en sentant les mouvements du corps _sous_ les draps.

En sentant qu'il lui échappait ?

Les doigts caressent distraitement l'étoffe collée au corps près de lui, un corps que le corps au dessus sait nu.

¤

- Qu'est-ce tu fous, 'ro ?

- Où tu vas ?

¤

Une voix moins éloquente que d'ordinaire mais toujours aussi percutante.

Un haussement de sourcil et un regard indigo désorienté.

Un sourire aux yeux bleus, taquin.

Un sourire juste dans les yeux, que l'on sent dans tout le corps.

Un regard-frisson.

Une réponse logique même si un peu pâteuse.

¤

- L'est plus de 10h00, 'ro, je dois me lever.

- Pourquoi.

¤

Moment de réflexion.

Hein ?

Le corps frileux avait un trou de mémoire, court-circuité par le corps chaud près de lui, par le regard dans le sien.

L'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, surtout.

¤

- Chais pas. Si j'ai mis le réveil c'est que je dois me lever.

¤

Une voix rauque du sommeil dont on l'avait privé.

Une main hâlée qui quitte le drap pour caresser de longs cheveux emmêlés par une nuit câline.

Une première nuit câline qui les avait surpris tous les deux après une journée difficile, au détour d'un verre, puis deux.

Au détour de regards brûlants d'envie que l'alcool avait rendu plus sincère, mais pas vitreux, juste un peu plus courageux, téméraire ?

Casse-cou.

Au détour de regards brûlant d'envie, oui, et de mains affolantes, de bouches gourmandes et de corps affamés.

Une main hâlée qui se rappelle de tout, la texture, la chaleur, la douceur, la moiteur de la peau près de lui.

¤

- Il est 09h00.

- Attends…

¤

Voix blanche qui se perd, douce, ferme les yeux.

Les rouvrent.

Reprend.

¤

- Attends. Chuis mort mais je sais lire.

- Baka. Nous avons reculé d'une heure. Il est 09h00.

- Ah ?

- Hn.

¤

Une main hâlée qui déroule doucement les draps du corps qu'il avait précédemment entortillé.

Tout doucement, touche la chair à travers le tissu, affole le rythme cardiaque des doigts, du regard.

Une petite gêne dans les yeux indigo.

Les lendemains d'une première nuit sont toujours délicats, particulièrement si c'est un « collègue ».

Pas vraiment un anonyme, pas vraiment un ami, mais suffisamment important pour se demander : « si… »

Et le corps blanc frissonne aux souvenirs d'une main hâlée et de sa jumelle sur sa peau enfiévrée.

¤

- Arrête ça, j'ai froid.

- Hn. Pas pour longtemps.

- Heero, faut se lever.

¤

Et son corps, ce traître, devenu impudique, s'ouvrant presque malgré lui,

et ses mots aussi crus que doux, parfois désespérées,

ses mouvements, ses cris, son corps tendu.

¤

- Je…

- Où veux-tu aller ?

¤

Sa sueur, leur sueur, leur peau à tous les deux, leurs bouches mêlées.

Ses chuchotements.

Ses « encore », ses « viens », ses « donne », « donne », « donne »…

Donne-moi… toi…

Ses mots et un prénom sur ses lèvres. Et une course folle qui s'est achevée dans un joli hôtel aux murs bleus,

aux draps blancs et doux et au matelas confortable propice aux courbatures les plus passionnées.

Et la peur de se perdre qui revient en force, en même temps que le plaisir, le lendemain d'une première fois.

L'envie de se rendre aussi forte que l'envie de se perdre ailleurs, de se faire pendre,

de se faire prendre…

Au jeu.

Un doigt hâlé sur une bouche entrouverte qui proteste comme elle peut.

Un sourire avec les yeux. Bleu, bleu.

¤

- Je…

- Hn ?

¤

La brume du plaisir, la confusion du sommeil, l'envie des corps et le décor exceptionnellement ordinaire.

Une chambre d'hôtel.

Pas chez soi et pourtant à sa place.

Se lever vite tant qu'on le peut encore, peut-être ?

Mais le regard bleu, bleu, bleu endormi, bleu tiré du lit, engourdit la pensée

Les cheveux courts, bruns et en bataille obscurcissent le regard.

Le rictus des lèvres pleines effleurent une pommette pour souffler à l'oreille.

D'une voix plus chaude, bien plus chaude encore que la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passée.

Plus chaude que les souvenirs à recréer, à dépasser.

¤

- Je vais te dire, Maxwell. Si tu arrivais à me dire pourquoi tu dois te lever…

-…

- je te _laisserais_ te lever.

¤

Les lèvres glissent sur le cou et mordillent, suçotent.

Les mains font disparaître la couverture, les faux-semblants.

Et Duo ferme les yeux, incapable de se rappeler pourquoi il doit sortir de lit,

Heero lui rappelant et lui rappelant encore et encore et encore pourquoi, pourquoi il devait y rester.

Jusqu'à ce que le temps s'arrête encore.

¤

¤

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que les corps repus s'enlacent et qu'une longue chevelure devient la plus douce et emmêlée des couvertures,

Duo se rappelle la raison pour laquelle il devait se lever.

Ils devaient bêtement rendre la chambre avant midi et Duo voulait tout simplement se laver les cheveux.

La femme de ménage ne s'est pas offusquée en voyant les deux hommes, l'un endormi, l'autre non, avec l'index sur les lèvres et un petit clin d'œil bleu de Prusse en guise de merci.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que des amants oubliaient de partir à temps.

Elle s'arrangerait pour leur laisser quelques heures supplémentaires en espérant que son patron ne leur ferait pas payer une nuit de plus.

Quand même.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et hey petit poulpe : le réveil coq on ne t'en veux pas hein :p

Vous papouille toutes les deux !

A bientôt les gens !

Mithy ¤retourne à l'hôtel pour récupérer les valises :p


End file.
